That One Special Girl
by RanmaichiNaoko
Summary: What if it wasn't Orihime who was kidnapped by the Espada? What if it was Karin Kurosaki? And what is this 'mysterious power' inside of her? (HitsuKarin, minor HitsuHina) *Full summary is inside* Stories are always better than summaries. (IN-PROGRESS!)
1. Chapter 1

**That one special girl**

Full summary: What if it wasn't Orihime who was kidnapped by the Espada? What if it was Karin Kurosaki? And what is this 'mysterious power' inside of her? "Come with me.. Little girl..." Karin looked bewildered and tried to escape but it was no use at all since she was chased by a highly-speed user leaving her with no choice; Agree with him. And that is the beginning of Karin's adventure. (HitsuKarin, minor HitsuHina)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own my ideas.**

"What?" - talking

_'What?' _- thinking

_What?_ - Flashback

_**What?**_ - Sound FX

_**(What?)**_ - A/n or Author's note

**WARNINGS: It might be about 50-60% different from the Manga and Anime. (Inspired by episode 139 to ?)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - It begins when...**

It was a beautiful day to some average citizens, birds were chirping and flying with freedom across the blue sky filled with clouds, the weather wasn't too hot as it was cloudy. Cars driven throughout the streets, people walking down the streets and some were doing their normal routines. Meanwhile, a raven-haired girl was walking from school, she gave out a big frustrated sigh, thinking what had happened to her in the morning.

* * *

_Earlier this morning (11:46 AM)_

_Karin Kurosaki, the tomboyish girl with a twin who is an exact opposite. Karin was a type who loves soccer, she likes wearing shorts and she hates dresses as much as any non-girly tomboyish females do. "Okay, class. I will be going now, please don't make any noises." the teacher said. Then all the students except the tomboy who dozed off into space, stood up and bid their teacher goodbye as the teacher went out of the classroom._

_"Kurosaki-san, are you still coming for soccer practice later?" asked Karin's friend, snapping the tomboy out of her thoughts and back into reality._

_"Of course! No way, I'm going to miss the practice!" she grinned at her friend, "Alright, I will see you later, Kurosaki-san." Kaoru replied, walking away from her desk to his. Karin was still grinning until waves of suspicion hit her, wiping off the grin from her face, _

_'Why do I feel like something's going to be wrong?' she thought. She quickly brushed off her thoughts and began to focus on her brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo hasn't come back until now and Karin has no idea where he was, making her worried. Although her brother was an idiot, he helped her so many countless times, strengthening the bond between them._

_'I wonder how is Ichi-nii...'_

_**BRIIIING!**_

_The sounds of tables and chairs moving as all the students in the classroom were packing up their things to go home, some students sighed in relief and some were happy that school was over. "Karin-chan, why aren't you packing up your things yet? It's time to go home!" exclaimed her twin, Yuzu Kurosaki. _

_"You go home first, Yuzu. I'll be going home late."_

_"Okay, be safe, Karin-chan! I'm going now, goodbye!"_

_As soon as her twin left the classroom, leaving Karin all by herself. She was nervous._

_Too nervous that she sweats alot._

_In fact, the feeling of somebody was watching her made her cringe. She decided to leave the school and prepare for her soccer practice in the afternoon, she packed her things into her bag quickly and hurried to leave the school._

* * *

And here she was, walking and fastening up her pace, the feeling was lingering around her mind and she tried to brush off the thoughts and the feeling many times but failed to do so. Few minutes later, Karin arrived home and quickly went inside, the feeling ceased and relief took over, she was glad that she made it to her house.

"Karin-chan! My dearest beloved dau- Oof!"

_**CRASH!**_

"You'll never change, goat face..." she retorted somewhat calmly after kicking her father to the other side of the room, Isshin **(Karin's father)** went over to a big poster of his wife and began to whine,

"Our dear beloved daughter kicked me! Oh Masaki, my love, what have I done to deserve this? I was trying to prepare a better future for her!" he continued to sob while Karin just ignored him and climbed up the stairs to change her clothes.

As soon as Karin climbed back down the stairs again, she headed out the door after wearing her sport shoes. "Karin-chan! Where are you going?" Yuzu called out while running to the door, Karin turned around only to show a big grin on her face.

"I'll be back around six!"

"Karin-chan! You didn't answer my question!" Karin pretended not to hear her as she was running down the streets.

"Sheesh, she doesn't even bother to tell me where she was going..." the light brown-haired girl pouted.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"You came, Kurosaki! We thought you're not coming since you're fifteen minutes late,"

"Yeah, just for FIFTEEN minutes!"

"Stop it, you two. Let's just start our practice already!"

Karin gave a nod to her other friend, she quickly tied up her hair into a ponytail and ran towards them until an unfamiliar reiatsu was sensed. _'Huh?'_ she turned her back and looked around as if expecting there was someone there, staring at her like a hawker which is seemingly impossible. Although it is possible.

"Kurosaki! Stop zoning out already!" her brown-haired with a style like a clown yelled out. Karin continued to look back until she saw a shadow walking away.

"I'll be back guys!" There she goes, chasing the mysterious man. She hesitated at first but she needs to know if that was the person stalking her from earlier that morning. "Hey, come back!" she yelled, the man turned around the corner and Karin skidded almost making her fall as she made her turn. But what she saw made her bewildered, the man has vanished without a trace.

_'Where did he go?!'_

Meanwhile, back to her friends. They were all shouting for her to come back except for the brown-haired boy earlier that morning. Of course, they were worried about her, if she was missing, they were to be blamed for her disappearance.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki, come back! Kuso..."

"She'll come back, Ryuu..."

"But, Kaoru! What if she doesn't?!"

"Kurosaki-san is not weak, she will come back..." replied the brown-haired boy who was a friend of Karin. However, the green-haired boy kept on a stern face, grumbling.

* * *

The raven-haired girl was exhausted from running but nonetheless, she didn't stop. She vowed to never stop until she found that man.

_'Kuso... That guy is too fast! At this rate, I can't catch up!' _she growled as she forced her legs to run more faster. Soon, she found herself in a deep forest, she stopped in her tracks and looked around. Karin bent down with arms on her leg, panting heavily and tried to take in some oxygen. That was when she heard a voice,

"Sennen Hyorou (Thousand Years' Ice Prison) "

_'What was that?'_ she looked up and saw a glimpse of people with black kimonos fighting in the air. This suddenly perked her interest, she quickly hid behind the bushes to see the view.

The white-haired boy has caught her interest, especially with the ice wings behind him, she also noticed that he has icy claws and a white hoari as well as the same black kimono that was worn by her brother who came into her mind, _'Is he a Shinigami?' _She shook off the thought of her brother and focused on the scene before her, she noticed that there were others in the fight too, a woman and two men.

**SNAP!**

The sudden noise made her turned around swiftly and with a quick speed, she was able to dodge the hit. "You were able to dodge my attack... That's something out of ordinary, little girl..." Karin stared at the man, the man has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's.

Part of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He also has teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. He was wearing a long white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama.

"I hid my reiatsu but it seems that you were able to sense it, I see that you have the High Spec Spiritual Medium Disposition. Your spiritual power is too high for a human,"

"Wh-who are you?!" Karin stammered, the man did not say anything but out of the sudden, he appeared next to her thus, resulting Karin to fall onto the ground by her side. She was speechless and too shocked to see how fast he was, now she knew how the man was able to walk so quickly.

Now there was no escape since the black-haired man has lured her into his trap. Thus, even though she has escaped, his speed can catch up to her, results will still stay the same that she will still be kidnapped, even if she stayed home.

"Come with me... Little girl..."

Looking bewildered, she did not say anything, she only stared at the black-haired man before her. It was unexpected, with a sudden realization that she was going to be kidnapped made her cowered with fear.

Being an idiot she was, she couldn't help but tried to escape from the clutches of the enemy. It was no success since the man reappeared infront of her again, blocking the way. "Don't make me repeat again... You must come with me..." Just before Karin say something, he cut her off.

"Or else, you'll get to see the suffering of your brother and your friends... Even worse, you will also die..."

"Nani?! Ichi-nii isn't even he-" She gasped at the object which appears to be like a screen infront of her. The screen shows Ichigo on the ground, covered with bruises and wounds.

"Your brother will be killed if you won't come..."

Now she was completely lost at his own words, if she disagrees, she'll see her brother and her friends suffer while she is in the situation between death and life, commonly known as 'dying' which could rage her brother to no end, leading him to try and get revenge by avenging her and something more worse in her opinion, she wouldn't be able to rescue anyone she holds dearly and see the world again, _'There is no way out of this... Forgive me, Ichi-nii...'_

Without any hesitation, Karin slowly nodded at him, meaning that she has agreed to come with him. This was the moment that she hates the most; being helpless and to be a burden.

Now, she will have to face the consequences of being a coward; the loneliness, the pain and the dark. Karin has always hated the dark because it reminded her the day when she was able to see the past of a young boy which made her cry. **(It is around chapter 25 in the Manga, I think)**

She closed her eyes, tightening them too hard, thinking about things... Until an idea came to her mind... But it was too late because...

They were gone after that... Vanished out of the thin air...

* * *

"I'm going to-!" Grimmjow was cut off by the mysterious man earlier who had captured the Kurosaki, "Enough, Grimmjow... Mission is accomplished..." "But, Ulquiorra!-" the mysterious man who is claimed to be Ulquiorra Cifer, glared at Grimmjow which silenced him. Soon, the two disappeared without a trace.

_'What the hell is happening?' _thought Ichigo, feeling a bit worried about their 'mission' which was accomplished._ 'I have to find them!'_ He growled and tried to stand up only to be halted by Rukia.

Ice shattered as the golden light shines upon the black-haired man who was laughing and turned to face the white-haired boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, "You failed to kill me! Haha! The mission is now accomplished! Just remember that the next time we meet, it won't be the same!" yelled out Luppin, laughing hysterically.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku only stared at him in awe as he vanished from their sight. Toshiro kept on his frown on his face, processing by what he meant. He sighed, knowing that the 'next time' will be hard, probably harder than the situation his squad was in right now.

The light shone above the bulky masculine guy infront of the man with a hat on, Urahara Kisuke. Urahara gaped at the male, Yammy, who smirked at him. "I'll get you next time! The next time we meet, it won't be easy! I'm going to crush you to pieces!" He yelled out with confidence followed by a cackle before he vanished.

Urahara only frowned, _'Indeed, it's going to be slightly different from now on...' _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, an orange haired girl named Inoue Orihime was hiding behind the tree and sobbed silently. _'Oh no! I've let them take away Ichigo-kun's sister! I'm so stupid, why didn't I stop him earlier?!'_ Orihime wiped off the tears, she knew that Ichigo would be mad. Mad at her. Mad at the Espada. Mad at his little sister as well. It took her few minutes to decide either she should inform Ichigo and the group.

_'That's it! I have to inform them! We must save Ichigo-kun's sister!'_ She stood up with face straightened, she furrowed her eyebrows indicating that she was slightly angered. She rushed out from the forest, nothing was going to stop her, the only thing that matters to her now is...

"Ichigo-kun!"

* * *

**~End of chapter one~**

**So, what do you think of my first Bleach fanfic? Was it good? Yeah, I know the speeches are different than being used in Anime and/or Manga but it is just like what I said, there is a pretty high chance that this could be lot different than the Anime and/or Manga. Meaning that it could be an AU but it doesn't seem like an AU to me at all, after all the plots and the places and the roles stays the same. Just the stories, character's personality, speeches, fighting scenes and others are different.**

**Anyway, I won't ask for a review. I'm not one of those people who begs for a review, I'm already proud for the work I've done. But I would be glad if you gave me an advice, a compliment or ideas for this story! Flames are accepted! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy! I would like to apologize as well if the chapter was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That one special girl**

**A/N: I was bored and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to make chapter two. Oh and I hate to say this since it pisses me off, I decided to put a made-up character in this story for the sake of it. But don't worry, it's only one and I made her Karin's zanpakuto... Whoops! Haha, I just spoiled something here! Oh well, on with the story!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Beware! There's a LITTLE moment of Ulquiorra and Karin together in this chapter... Cross that out, in other chapters as well, I guess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own my ideas.**

"What?" - talking

_'What?'_ - thinking

_What?_ - Flashback

**What?** - Sound FX

_**(What?) **_- A/n or Author's note

**WARNINGS: It might be about 50-60% different from the Manga and Anime. (Inspired by episode 139 to ?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The darkness**

Recap:

_Meanwhile, an orange haired girl named Inoue Orihime was hiding behind the tree and sobbed silently. 'Oh no! I've let them take away Ichigo-kun's sister! I'm so stupid, why didn't I stop him earlier?!' Orihime wiped off the tears, she knew that Ichigo would be mad. Mad at her. Mad at the Espada. Mad at his little sister as well. It took her few minutes to decide either she should inform Ichigo and the group._

_'That's it! I have to inform them! We must save Ichigo-kun's sister!' She stood up with face straightened, she furrowed her eyebrows indicating that she was slightly angered. She rushed out from the forest, nothing was going to stop her, the only thing that matters to her now is..._

_"Ichigo-kun!"_

* * *

**(Karin's POV)**

_"Karin..." _

Called out a voice that rang in my head, I woke up with a jolt. I couldn't move my own body and I tried to speak but no voice dared to come out. I looked around my surroundings which was unfamiliar to me.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise when I realized that I was lying on water. I panted heavily and analyzed my surroundings again, I noticed that everything above me was pitch black while the ground was filled with pure water glowing blue.

"_Karin..." _called out the voice again, I managed to speak out few words but none too much since I felt that I have lacked strength, "W-who is th-there?"

Out of nowhere, a woman appeared right before my very eyes. I gaped and stared at her in awe, the woman was quite indeed beautiful. No words that can describe her utterly beauty.

The woman has a black hair which reached down to her waist, beautiful brown-amber eyes and a face that anyone could die for. I shook my head making me snapped back to reality and began to concentrate on the woman before me. I felt much better than before, my body was now moving and I could now speak again.

"Who are you?!" My voice boomed throughout the area. Meanwhile, the woman replied with an innocent smile, "_You will find out, sooner or later_," then she vanished from my sight without a trace, I was now scared. Scared that I am now all alone in the darkness.

"Woii! Come back! Don't leave me alone, hey!" I continued to scream, begging for her to come back and explain the situation for me. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear me. Cross that, **NO ONE **can hear me with an exception of myself.

* * *

**(Third person's POV)**

Orihime kept on running down the streets, turning at every corner, hoping to bump into Ichigo and the others. Soon, she saw them gathering around in the streets, some people were mad and some were worried. As she arrived, Ichigo constantly took notice of her,

"Orihime! Are you okay?" he asked. "Hai, Ichigo-kun. Are you okay?" she asked, sounding so concern, Ichigo nodded.

"Inoue-san, where have you been?" asked Rukia, Orihime only sighed and her eyes showed full of sadness. "What's wrong, Orihime?" asked the substitute Shinigami, Orihime only shook her head and looked down.

"Would you like to tell us?" the taicho suggested, crossing his arms as if waiting for the answer. "H-hai..." Orihime took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, should she tell them? If she did, the news would be rather shocked the Kurosaki.

"Well?" This time, it was Yumichika who asked. Orihime was hyperventilating, she has to tell them! Before it was too late! So, with a sudden tone of seriousness, she began to speak; "Alright, I will tell you but the news might intrigued you all..."

The group leaned in towards her, curiosity taking over them. Then...

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your sister was kidnapped..."

* * *

**(Karin's POV)**

"Wake up, little girl..." demanded a voice that sent chills up and down my spine. My eyes shot open in an instant and I quickly sat up, I stared at the man who kidnapped me earlier. With a growl, I glared at him and backed away until my back touches the wall.

The man sighed, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I was ordered by Aizen-sama to get you." Aizen? Who the heck is that? I didn't reply back at him, I just simply glowered at him. Ulquiorra gave out another sighed and walked towards me. I tried backing away again but it was no use since I am already at its limit. Ulquiorra quickly grabbed my arm, pulled me up and dragged me away.

I tried everything to escape from his grip, but his grip was so firm that my arm was probably red now. Well, it takes him quite a long time to drag me around. Let's just say that there were small fights, biting, yelling and puppy eyes during the 'dragging' trip. "Don't be afraid, you will be alright..." He reassured, which surprised me more. He doesn't seem like a type of person to reassure of something.

I also noticed that he was few inches taller than me. **(In this story, Karin is 147cm and Toshiro is 151cm. Whilst, Yuzu is 143cm, Okay? I hope you don't mind.)**

_I have to admit, I think this guy is alright, he does look cu- Woah, stop it right there, Kurosaki! How can you like someone who is an enemy in this situation that we are now in?!_

I scolded myself silently and suddenly, the woman in what I call a 'dream' crossed through my mind, the thought caused me to walk absentmindedly and paid no attention to so whoever, not even realizing that we have reached the place. As a result, I crashed into Ulquiorra from his back, I staggered back and let out a small growl as I rubbed my head. _He got a body of an iron..._

"Aizen-sama, I have brought the girl..."

"Good job, Ulquiorra..."

I kept my head down, not daring to say anything or take a glance at this man as what Ulquiorra calls him 'Aizen'. _Heck, I bet this 'Aizen' is a pervert! _I thought, picturing him and imagining him in my mind. As soon as I realized that Ulquiorra was about to leave me, I grabbed his hand quickly which caused him to glance at me. "Don't leave me alone... Please..." I said, barely above than a whisper.

Ulquiorra's face showed full of sympathy at first but just a half of a second later, his face was emotionless again. He shrugged off my grip on his hand and continued to walk away, leaving me alone with this 'Aizen'.

"What is your name?" the masculine voice asked in a mighty voice. I hesitated to look at him at first but curiosity always get the best of me.

Finally, I looked up and stared at the man who was sitting on his throne. The man has a brown swept back hairstyle with a strand of bangs hanging in his face and an average pair of brown eyes, staring back into my dark grey eyes.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or what?"

I was reluctant to answer him, but seeing him sitting on the throne claims him to be strong and powerful, "Karin..."

Aizen raised his eyebrow before I continued.

"Karin Kurosaki..."

* * *

**(Third person's view)**

"Calm down, Ichigo! Before you destroy the whole world!"

"Shut up, Renji!"

Ichigo continuously punched the tree with his bare hands, ignoring the bruises and the wounds he have gotten, the tree stumbled and fell on the ground. But that didn't stop him. He was furious. No. Way above than furious. He gritted his teeth before he could take down another tree. Orihime was sitting with hands on her lap, she stared gloomily at Ichigo, she knew that he was sad. She clenched her fist and blamed herself for what she have done.

"My, my... He is absolutely raged, isn't he?" Urahara took a sip of his tea while watching Rukia trying so hard to calm down the raged Kurosaki. Meanwhile, Toshiro was sitting on the roof, staring into the bluish sky. No, he wasn't actually staring, he was glaring at it. After hearing the news, he couldn't help but feel worried, he was also slightly angered by it. Toshiro shook his head and went off to think about Momo but he knew thinking about her was no help.

He started to gain more feelings for the human. He remembered their first met, when he helped her and saved her. He gave out a long sigh before closing his eyes.

"Taicho! Get down!"

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He snapped at his lieutenant.

"It's about a rescue mission to save Ichigo's sister!"

What Rangiku has spoken out loud brought everyone's attention to her, "Nani?" The busty woman giggled then clasped her hands together, "You all heard me! But it was only a suggestio-" Ichigo cut her off by hastily agreed with her, flames can be seen deep in his eyes. Just one look into his eyes and you'll wilt away into ashes. Toshiro agreed as well, since he doesn't have anything to do. He doesn't want to be stuck with doing paperwork all day long in their office.

In the end, everyone (excluding Urahara) agreed to do the rescue mission. But they need to tell the head-captain first, hoping that he would accept their mission to save the Kurosaki's sister. They decided to tell Yamamoto-taicho tomorrow in the morning.

"But I think he is going to reject the suggested mission though," said Urahara. "Knowing him, there is high chance that your rescue mission will be departed." continued the cat woman, Yoruichi, who had been there all along but was hiding behind the sliding door.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san. Eavesdropping, I see? That was quite rude of you."

"Says the person who has done it before." Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"So, you guys are telling me that we can't do this- Aaaah!" Ichigo suddenly screamed in pain. This caused everyone to be startled, Rukia and Orihime quickly rushed to his side, "Ichigo, you need some rest!" Rukia exclaimed as she tried to help him stand up along with Orihime helping her.

"We have to bring him back to his house." Ikkaku said, Rukia only nodded at him and glanced at Orihime indicating that they have to send him back to his house. "I will come with you." stated the white-haired taicho who took a step forward. "Matsumoto, Madarame, Abarai, Ayasegawa, you four stay here." Then Toshiro run off, trailing after Rukia and the other two.

"Hmph! Taicho doesn't even bother to bring us!" Rangiku pouted while Yumichika only scoff, "It's so ugly of him to think that we're annoying-" "-Anyway..." The four glanced at Urahara who had a smirk on his face, "...Who wants a fight?"

* * *

"Where could Karin-chan be? It's almost six o'clock..." wondered Yuzu, Isshin was hovering beside the poster of his wife, whining about Karin and Ichigo being late.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ah, that should be Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed, she ran over to the door and opened it. But what she saw did not amuse her, it wasn't Karin who knocked on the door but it was Ichigo who was being carried by his friends.

"Oyaji, come here, quick!"

"What is it, my beloved dau- ICHIGO?!"

Rukia stepped in with Ichigo's arm wrapped around her neck, other on Orihime's. "Kurosaki-san, your son has fainted!" Rukia lied, but it was partly true since Ichigo has blackened out after he was screaming in pain. Isshin quickly wrapped his son's arm around him and carried him to his room, "Yuzu, tell this to Karin if she comes home" he yelled out while Yuzu only gave a nod.

However, Toshiro wasn't paying any attention. His mind was now on a certain tomboyish Kurosaki.

* * *

"This will be where you are staying." Ulquiorra said, shoving her into a dark cell. Karin turned around to yell at him but instead, clothes were thrown at her. In the face.

"You will be wearing those clothes. Go change now." Then he left the cell and locked it up before he left.

The raven-haired girl stared at the clothes that were given to her, she decided to wear it later. She looked around the cell which contains nothing but a small bed and a window. She looked out the window and noticed that it was already night time since a moonlight wavered through the window, and shining upon her pale flawless face.

Without a second thought, she sat down and hugged her knees on the ground, sitting where the moonlight shone. But she still hates the place. She sobbed silently, tears flowing through her face and drops landed on her lap. This is one of the moments that she hated, to face the sufferring on her own and worst of all...

She was surrounded by the darkness...

* * *

**~End of chapter two~**

**And yet, another chapter! Pretty fast, eh? Well that doesn't matter anyway and I hope you enjoy the story! Yeah, I know it's different from the Anime and Manga but you should know that if one thing was changed, everything in the future will be changed... It's true, right? **

**Well, I have to go to sleep now! Oh, and I might not be able to update the story tomorrow, exams are coming soon, I shall continue the story after the exams! **


	3. December Love (A one-shot filler)

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or any characters, I only own the plot! And I just have to warn you that some characters here are kinda out of characters. I hope you can review and tell me about what do you think of this story. Also, feel free to give me advises for a better story! Flames are accepted but not heavy ones such as ''This story sucks big time!'' ; Also, I'm new to Bleach. I don't watch all of them and I have few knowledge about 'Bleach'. Forgive me if there's something wrong like if I mistaken something.**

**Oh and this is just a fill-in for the story. I made this 'complicated' and maybe 'sweet' story for you all because of my absence. Please do forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**December Love (One-shot)**

Once, there was a white-haired boy with teal turquoise eyes whose name was;

_Toshiro Hitsugaya,_

The cold mysterious boy as well as a Shinigami. The youngest captain in Gotei 13, but he lives for over a hundred years. He leads the tenth division, he only has few friends to be with. Some people describes him as a _prodigy_ but not really, he _isn't_ even _that_ great! Or at least, that's what he thinks.

This cold boy isn't exactly as what you think, he shows some feelings, feelings that shows that he is either sad or angry, never once did he show the feelings of worries

But all changed when he met Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister, never once he was interested in a human with high spiritual ability besides Ichigo but that was only because Ichigo was a Shinigami. Other than the girl's spiritual power to see things that attracted him, something else about her has attracted him as well.

Not all can see it but to some people's point of view, Toshiro was treating her almost like his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, although he just met her few days ago.

Right now, this boy was lying down on the grass covered by the flakes of snowing up on the hill. He was wearing a scarf along with other accessories which people need when they're in snow, he was currently on a break with other shinigamis from work. Apparently, Matsumoto and the other girls went shopping, the boys were somewhere in the streets while he was trying to relax under the weather.

'Why do I even bother about her?' he icily thought to himself. Until a new voice popped up into his mind;

_**Fool, you like her! Just admit it!**_

_Shut it, Hyourinmaru, I don't like her, I like... Wait no... I l-love..._

_**Hinamori?**_

_Well, yes..._

_**Everyone changes, my boy... You'll never know that you might end up liking this girl...**_

_I suppose that you're right about everyone changing... But what can you say? My u-_

_**-Undying love for Hinamori might last forever?**_

_Exactly._

_**Well, I don't exactly see why do you like her...**_

_I like her because- wait a minute, since when did you pick someone else over Hinamori? You admitted that you like her,_

_**Yes, I did admitted it but I suddenly had a bad feeling about her and the human girl has caught my interest. She probably will be a Shinigami like her brother when she is older, considering the fact that she has high spec spiritual power and she was able to defeat weak hollows with martial arts and soccer. She's strong even without a zanpakuto, possibly more strong than her brother once she becomes a shinigami. Could be more useful than Hinamori who is useless.**_

_Doesn't matter about what you say, I will always love Hinamori..._

_**Being childish again? Tsk...**_

* * *

Toshiro ignored the last retort of his zanpakuto spirit, he was actually fuming with anger in the inside because of what Hyourinmaru called his _beloved_ friend '_useless_'. With a frustrated sigh, he sat up quickly and continued to watch the sunset, he was thinking about Karin. The people's thoughts on her was nice, none were critiques.

He admitted that some people in the Soul Society doesn't like Hinamori thus, everyone in the Soul Society who met Ichigo's_ tomboyish _little sister, loves her and cares for her alot. Heck even the people who doesn't like Hinamori!

He could tell that she was lovable but there was something deep inside her eyes that she couldn't tell to someone. Not even Yuzu or Ichigo. That made Karin mysterious as well. He wanted to know more about her, why do the people love her and why she WAS the role model of some Shinigamis.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" A cheery-voice called for the white-haired boy. Toshiro turned his head and saw Hinamori running towards him, waving. _'She's so cute when she waves...' _he thought. Finally, when Hinamori sat down beside him while panting, Toshiro decided to tease her and ask her a question in the same time. "

What are you doing here, bed wetter Momo?" asked Toshiro with a smirk, Hinamori just blushed and playfully punched him, "Stop it, Hitsugaya-kun! Aww, why? Can't I see my friend?" She pouted, making the taicho blush. " *ahem* N-nothing..." He answered, receiving a smile from the girl after knowing that he was speechless.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun! Are you going somewhere?" The young taicho stood up and started to walk away slowly, "Ah, I'm going to the Kurosaki's residence'' _What the heck, Toshiro? Why didn't you say no? _He scowled and silently scolded himself for saying that, "Can I come?" asked the brunette, Toshiro nodded and began to walk away again with Hinamori trailing after him.

* * *

Few minutes later

Later, the two arrived at their destination then knocked on the door. The door creaked open quickly to reveal... Guess who? That's right, Yuzu!

Toshiro blushed a bit when he saw that the light brown-haired girl grew more pretty and had more curves, she was the person who opened the door and greeted them heartily with a smile plastered onto her face. Yuzu stared at the two Shinigamis and gave another smile,

"I remember you! You're Karin's boyfriend from that time, right? Toshiro is your name, right? Oh look, who is this girl?!" She asked, now the taicho was growing more impatient and was more irritated.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Momo." the girl sweetly replied with a fake smile but however, in the inside, she was jealous and madly sad. Truth is, she loves Toshiro back and of course, being an idiot she was, she actually believed what Yuzu had said, how gullible! **(No offense, Hinamori fans... Oh wait, there's no Hina fans reading this fic because this isn't a HitsuHina fanfic, how sad...)**

Yuzu smiled back, "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!" . Toshiro could now feel the tensing headache slowly crawling up.

Yuzu noticed about it and she quickly step aside and welcomed them in, not wanting to push the boy's headache further and let them stay outside in the snow. _'Finally..'_ he thought. "Karin-chan! Visitors!" she shouted, "I'll be dow- GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" yelled out an angry voice, followed by the noises of rambling down the stairs which was made by a man who rolled down the stairs.

"Oyoji-san!"

Not so long after that, the said-man was hovering beside a huge poster of his wife, whining and sobbing. Toshiro was shocked... No, astonished... This man, the father of Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin was his former taicho! "T-taicho?" he stammered causing him to glance at Toshiro.

"Ah, if it isn't my former fuku-taicho!" The man known as Isshin, stood up and grinned at his ex-student. "Ta-taicho, you're th-the father of the-them?" He nodded at him, still grinning while Toshiro only stood still, probably got electrocuted by shock of the news.

"So, Yuzu, who is the visi- TOSHIRO?!" The raven-haired girl walked down the stairs, gaping at the new appearance of her buddy. "I see that you met my daughter!" Isshin chuckled when he thought that he saw a blush forming on Toshiro's cheeks.

_'Wow... She has gotten much more... Beautiful...'_

_**'Aha! See? You're falling for her!'**_

_'NO!'_

_**'I think I need to be in my human form now to spy on you guys then watch you two lover birds cuddle with each other!-'**_

_'HYOURINMARU!'_

* * *

**Few days later (Toshiro and Hinamori were staying at their house while the others at Orihime's)**

_'I can't believe it!'_ he yelled in his mind,_ 'I blew up my chance to be with Hinamori...' _ He was engulfed into the depths of his mind, remembering the time when Hinamori yelled at him for being stupid. He was also too absentminded to walk straight. Until the certain raven-haired interrupted him,

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow is Christmas!" she happily exclaimed, the boy couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her cheery face.

_'Why was I here with her again? Oh yeah, we have to buy something for tomorrow's Christmas... Wait a minute, we already bought them...'_ he thought, ashamed that he have forgotten about the bags he was carrying. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he was growing more impatient by each second.

At first; Parties, celebrates and other social things didn't mean anything to him but somehow, he was suddenly interested in it. And who was it to blame? Karin Kurosaki.

"Do you like parties, Kurosaki?"

"First, I told you, it's just KARIN not KUROSAKI! Second, not really, I intend not to join or celebrate because it isn't really my thing. You?"

"Same thing here..." he muttered, he was surprised that both had many similarities. Without noticing, he was staring at her. Staring at her cherry-red lips, her fluttering gray eyes, her flawless face and her silky-smooth hair. **(HE'S DROOLING! :O)**

"Uh... Toshiro, why are you staring?"

"..." He didn't reply, he only looked away and blushed in embarrassment Karin tried to stifle her laugh but failed horribly, she gave out cute laugh which made Hitsugaya's face redder than before.

'Her laugh...'

* * *

The street they walked in was very snowy indeed, no crowds were roaming except the two. As soon as Karin looked at her watch, they stopped in their tracks when her jaw hung slightly open but soon turned into a giant smile, "Toshiro! It's almost Christmas! Just three minutes more until the fireworks!"

Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him with her to another place to see the view where the fireworks play was held. As Karin continued with her childish ramblings, Toshiro paid no mind to any of it, he continued to stare at her. He now knew why the people loves her.

"Two more!"

He stared at her face for what it seems like forever, he began to list the amazing things about her; '_She never gives up, even in the toughest situations. She is trying her best to protect her beloved ones,'_ and so on, continued the endless thoughts.

"One more minute!"

Without noticing, he smiled. A smile that wasn't forced or fake. A smile made by the childish actions of the tomboy.

"Ten!"

He pictured how will his future be like with her,

"Five!"

He realized that he loves Hinamori Momo no more,

"One!"

Quickly, he placed his lips over her while closing his eyes. Meanwhile, fireworks were shot across the sky and exploded into thousands of sparkles thus creating the big bang. And that's when the clock strikes midnight. Just right underneath the glowing explosions, the two were still kissing then it hit him...

He was now madly in love with the one and only...

_Karin Kurosaki..._

**~The End~**

* * *

**AAAAAND, YOU GUYS HATE ME! _ Sorry if I ruined your day with this story... And this one-shot story doesn't have anything related to 'That One Special Girl' because it was like a filler! That's right... A filler! :D Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aww, thanks for the reviews! But anyway, here's an extra-long chapter in order to fill up the gap of my absence. **

_**Forbidden-Hanyou**_** = Thank you! I shall try my best to make this story enjoyable for you all. Have a great day! :D**

_**TOSHIRODEATH1000 **_**= That filler has been on my mind for the longest time, rather than the story. Of course, Ichigo would go crazy! Even if it's his cat! (If he has one) XD**

**pokii1 = Aww, thanks! Well, I actually tried to make it sweet on purpose. Reasons, reasons all aside. u_u xD Anyway, here ya go! Here's the chapter! :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own my ideas.**

"What?" - talking

_'What?'_ - thinking

_What?_ - Flashback

**What?** - Sound FX

_**(What?)**_ - A/n or Author's note

**WARNINGS: It might be about 50-60% different from the Manga and Anime. (Inspired by episode 139 to ?)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Trying to get her back!**

Recap:

_Without a second thought, she sat down and hugged her knees on the ground, sitting where the moonlight shone. But she still hates the place. She sobbed silently, tears flowing through her face and drops landed on her lap. This is one of the moments that she hated, to face the suffering on her own and worst of all..._

_She was surrounded by the darkness..._

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, it was a blur at first but then it was back to normal. I sat up straight and scanned my surroundings, I was in my room. I sighed of relief, thinking of what had happened was only a nightmare. "It was just a dream..." I whispered but yet, why does it feel so real? As if it really did happen?

"It was no dream, Kurosaki." Startled by the sudden voice, I turned my head to my right side with eyes slightly widened. "Toshiro?!" There was the tenth division captain, sitting on the window. Staring at me with those cold eyes. Geez, what's wrong with this guy?

"Y-you mean that-!"

"Indeed, Kurosaki... Y-your sister was kidnapped..." he hoarsely said. I won't and couldn't believe it!

So what I think that was a dream was not a dream. Nor a nightmare. But it was reality. Reality;_ a merciless, cruel and gruesome object. The most frightening thing that can bring any shocking news to anyone, which may lead them to painful and suffering death or cause a suicidal murder._

I let out a growl, gripping on the blanket that covered me and basked me in warmness. The warmness could no more hold onto me as the feelings of pure anger and rage began to tense up in my body.

"Calm down, Kurosaki. Let's go to Orihime's house and there, we should have a word with Sou taicho " Toshiro exclaimed in a calm manner. How the heck can he be calm in all times like this?!

Soon, he flied out of the window but stopped in his tracks, his head back at me, motioning me to follow him. I swiftly stood up from my bed and got out of my body, so I'm in my **(Substitute)** Shinigami clothes now. I jumped out of the window and followed Toshiro to get to Orihime's house.

"So... What are we doing here again?"

"We must contact the Soul Society first and notify them about this..." replied the oh-so-smart Rukia. I sighed and clenched my fist, I wonder if Karin is still okay. As soon as we got in contact with the Soul Society, it wasn't the head captain who answered our call but it was none other than Jushiro Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho!"

"Where's Sou taicho?"

"He's busy right now but other than that, I supposed you want to confront about your suggested mission to save the Kurosaki's sister? Am I not right? " he asked. We only nodded at him, but he closed his eyes and spoke in a grudgingly manner, "I'm sorry to say this but I believe that his sister could be dead-"

"-WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE'S DEAD?!" I bellowed, enraged by the thought of my sister being dead! "NONSENSE, THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

"And what proof do you have, young boy?"

"-THIS!" He showed his injured hand which was now fully cured and not a sign of scars or wounds were sighted. Murmurs like "How did that happened?" were heard across the room. "Not only that, I could sense her reiatsu... And I could also feel it right here in my hands..."

"How is that possi-"

"He is right. If he could sense her reiatsu then, it simply means that she is still alive. If she was dead, the reiatsu would disappear." stated the old man who appeared from the corner in the screen. "Sou taicho!" As the head captain Yamamoto took Ukitake's place, he began to speak, "But she is now on their side. As we all know, the Arrancar are prepared and we need to protect Seirieitei at all costs!"

"But-" I tried to protest until Renji backed me by placing his arm infront of me, "Let me handle this, Ichigo." he said.

"Yamamoto-sou taicho, we request you to allow us save our friend, whom is Kurosaki's sister, Karin Kurosaki."

"Renji!" He only smiled, I smiled back as well. But the smiles didn't last after the rejection, "You will not! Like what I just said, she is now on their side! And the Arrancar as well as the Hollows are ready for the war. Your power is essential and needed by the Soul Society!"

"Karin..." I gritted my teeth, "Karin is my sister and our friend! I can't just ignore that!"

"One's life cannot be compared to the many lives. As the head captain, I order Hitsugaya-taicho and his squad to return and to be set for the battle!"

"Sou taicho, I'm sorry but I could not follow that order!" Rukia protested while Toshiro and the others only nodded. "I knew this would happened but unfortunately, I have prepared some things."

I turned around to see doors appearing behind us, then it slid open to reveal the Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. "Taicho!" Renji somewhat looked surprised. _**(You don't say?) **_

"Go back..." demanded Byakuya, "There is no escaping!" Kenpachi yelled with a delightful smirk plastered onto his face. I kept on my stern face with a scowl forming. Rukia then walked towards me and looked down, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Soon, one by one left the room to return to Seireitei, leaving Orihime and I in the room.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun..."

"..." I kept quiet. I didn't feel the need to speak, chaotic thoughts raced through my mind. I certainly don't want to leave my sister like that! What kind of brother am I, not to care about their own little sister?!

"G-gomenasai..." she squeaked, I only ignored her and went straight outside her house. In the middle of my trip of walking down the road, the rain started to prickle down me. Then a flashback came to me, a memory that I always wanted to forget.

_"Hey, wait!"_

_"Ichigo, don't!" _

**SCREEEECH! CRASH!**

_I stared at the bloody scene before me. There laid my mother, who had protect me from dying. Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't believe it. She was dead. And it was all because of me._

_"Mom? W-wake up please... Mom?! Mom! MOM!" _

_I cried harder and harder. Gripping on her clothes, hoping that she would move and say 'I'm okay' but it was too late, she's gone. Dead. "MOM!"_

I silently cried in the rain, I clenched my fist again but this time, tighter. I looked up at the dark sky and stared at billions of raindrops falling down. "I don't want to lose another precious person..." I whispered then stayed in my position for god-knows-how-long.

* * *

**(Toshiro's POV)**

**BOOM!**

I winced at the sound of clapping of the thunder. Yet, I continued to watch the clouds drifting through the dark, carrying while dropping the water drops. I gave out a long yawn and laid down on _my_ bed. _'How boring can this get? Well, at least it's better than doing paperwork all day long...'_ I thought to myself.

"Karin..." I vaguely spoke. "...Why must you always put yourself into trouble?" I am an idiot, how in the world can she answer me when both of us are far apart? But somehow, it feels like we're so near. Like we're next to each other.

'Aizen, you better be prepared...' I vindictively thought of any possible ways to kill the master, Sosuke Aizen.

If you are asking me how and why I am still here on Earth, then the answer to that is I just simply escaped during the ride to Seireitei. **(Easier said than done.) **Then I made my way to Orihime's house, she lets me stay in her house. Don't get the wrong idea! There is NOTHING going on between us!** (Except that you guys are friends.)** Shut up, smart-alec. **(Cliche')**

_'I swear to god that I'll kill you, if you touched her, Aizen!' _

Now the only thing on my mind is; Is _she _okay?

* * *

**(Karin's POV)**

I'm bored. Cross that out, I'm _DYING_ here! The food they gave me taste horrible that I haven't eat anything from morning until now._** (I haven't watch the next episode, so I'm not sure what happened.)**_

I feel the need to sing, but what song? Oh yes, I remembered the time when Ichi-nii told me that Okaa-san loves to sing to us, he said that she called it 'Raggs requiem' which I think is a silly title. Nonetheless, I liked it. And so, I began to sing.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni  
__Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
__Doka towa no yasuragi  
__Koko wa yume no tochu de_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
__Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni  
__Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
__Doka towa no yasuragi  
__Koko wa yume no tochu de_

_Itsuka subete modorite  
__Sora no hate hitorikiri  
__Anata ga matsu yasuragi  
__Hikari no ato nokoshite_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
__Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
__Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
__Towa no hikari nokoshite  
__Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai wo anata ni_

As I finished singing, I noticed that it's almost downfall. I gave out a groan. It's time for me to be in the dark again.

_**Alone.**_

* * *

**(Third person's POV)**

_**Later night.. (Around 6PM)**_

Ichigo was sitting in his room, he doze off to somewhere deep inside his thoughts. _'What should I tell them?'_ He was panicked, he doesn't know what to do if his father and his little sister, ever found out that she was kidnapped.

Soon, he hear muffled cries coming from downstairs. He froze. He knew this was going to happen, but he was scared. Afraid to go down and confront or comfort them.

_'Should I?' _

Pushing back all of his negative thoughts, he stood up. But just before that, Kon went infront of him, "Oii, Ichigo! What's wrong?" He just glared at him and retorted, "It's none of your business..".

Ichigo only ignored him and went downstairs, but then, he stood still on the middle of the staircase. There, he heard sobs and so, he decided to sit down and listen. "It's okay, Yuzu. She'll come back.." reassured the man who was known as Ichigo's father, but he too, was also crying with his eyes red.

"B-but o-oyaji-s-san! Ka-Karin-chan h-hasn't co-come back u-u-until no-now!" There goes another loud cry. Meanwhile, Ichigo sat there and felt sympathy for them, he blamed himself.

Not being able to handle the sadness of his family, he sneakily went out of his house and walked to Urahara's shop. He turned to the left corner, straight then to the right corner. "I knew you would come."

Ichigo looked up and saw a man wearing a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half.

"Urahara?"

"I've been expecting you, you know?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You wanted to come for me to see if I know anything, am I right?"

Ichigo only nodded at him and gulped nervously. "I see, come with me then!" exclaimed Urahara with Ichigo trailing behind after him. "Wait!" The boy and the man looked behind them to see the white-haired boy with turquoise eyes.

"Toshiro!"

"I'm coming with you..."

"Are you crazy?! I have to go alone, don't come with me or else you'll die-"

"-I should say the same thing to you too, Kurosaki! But I'm willingly to save your sister and help you. Don't think that you're the only one who cares about her!"

"Toshiro..." Ichigo stared at the captain in disbelief, he actually wants to help him? And save his sister? Now, that's something you don't hear everyday!

"Alright..." At this, the two boys smiled at each other. Determination shown both in their eyes. "Let's go, you two! We don't have enough time!" yelled out the cheery-man _**(Typical Urahara)**_

* * *

**(Few minutes later)**

Now, Ichigo and Toshiro was in the hidden storehouse. Preparing to go to Hueco Mundo. But just right before that, Sado and Uryu appeared before them.

"Chad? Uryu? What are you guys doing here?"

Sado answered while staring at the two Shinigamis _**( *coughs* Ichigo *coughs)**_"We are here to come with you, Ichigo. It is too dangerous for you to go but I can see that you brought a friend."

"Oh, the shortie?-"

"-Oi! *Insert vein mark here* "

"-He's Toshiro, a Shinigami." Ichigo replied bluntly, by now, Uryu shot a confused look at Urahara, "I thought you said that no Shinigamis are involved in this rescue mission." Urahara only 'tsk-ed' at him while laughing, "I said that _EXCLUDING_ a certain Shinigami captain! Anyway, others please step back. It is time to open the Garganta!"

"Garganta?" Toshiro grew more and more curious about these things, he watched Urahara jumping on a large wooden post which was jutting out from a large rock formation, he noticed that there was another one which was distant from the one, where Urahara is standing.

Urahara, then bent down and stomped his stick _**(I don't know what it is called)**_ and began to do a recitation; "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

Soon a mysterious glowing blue appeared and stretched out to the other wooden post. The people who was watching the scene, were speechless. Meanwhile, the blue object separated into two and thus, creating a big hole.

"W-what is that?" Ichigo stuttered, gazing at the humongous object.

Urahara only smirked and explained to them, what is a Garganta, "It is a Garganta. Garganta is an object which can be used by the Arrancar and Hollows, with this, they are able to move in and out from Hueco Mundo."

He stood up and turned to them, "Hurry and go inside. This thing don't last forever."

They nodded and went inside the black hole. While they're going inside, Toshiro and Ichigo were thinking the same thing;

_'Don't worry, Karin... We're going to save you!'_

* * *

**~End of chapter three~**

**A/n: Well, there you go! Third chapter! Hope you enjoy! :3**


End file.
